Let's Get Out of Here
by Sentry785
Summary: It's the Loonatic's second year anniversary. Everyone is going, except for Ace. Lexi and Ace have grown distant and Lexi has begun to believe she is the problem. If only she knew the truth...


***DISCLAIMER*: All of the respective characters, plots, settings etc. are the property, both intellectual and non, of the respective owners of Loonatics Unleashed IP (Warner Bros. Animation) I am IN NO WAY with the owners, creators or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _Hi guys. First fanficiton here, I absolutely loved Loonatics Unleashed as a kid. Let me know what you think_

Ace had been sitting in his room for hours now. It was the teams two year anniversary, but Ace didn't want to go. The door to his quarters slid open and Lexi strode in. She was already dressed in the glittering evening gown she intended to wear tonight. Ace couldn't help but notice how well Lexi looked out of her everyday clothing, and how the gown accentuated her body. Lexi obviously expected him to be already dressed, judging by the confused frown that touched her lips as she saw him slouching in his bean bag. Ace glanced up at his second in command as she also took in the freshly pressed clothing laid out, untouched at the foot of his bed. Lexi swung back towards him, a confused light in her eyes

"Ace? Why aren't you changed yet?" Lexi didn't know why Ace wasn't ready. He was normally the life of the party. Ace continued reading his book as he replied

"I-I'm just not feeling well Lexi." The formal use of her name was a clear indication that something was wrong. Ace only used her full name when something was wrong. Lexi knew this, but decided against bringing it up. Ace wasn't always the best at talking things out. The lapse in the conversation stretched.

"Ok. I'll let everyone know so they can head off. You want me to stay and keep you company?" Ace didn't even glance up from his book as he replied.

"No, Lexi. It's okay. You go and have a good time. I just want to be left alone." The words cut like a whip. Lexi's eyes began to brim with tears. Ace did not see them as he ignored the bunny standing before him. Lexi turned her back on him as she walked out quickly, determined not to show Ace how her words had hurt her. Only once the door slid shut, Ace looked up. Seeing that Lexi had left, he sighed. He hadn't meant to be harsh towards her. He normally enjoyed spending time with her, but recently, whenever they spent time together Ace had the urge to kiss her. Ace knew Lexi had feelings for him. She made that pretty clear when the ship had crashed that time. Ace liked her too; she was really the only person on the team he felt safe talking to. The fact Lexi was his second in command was the only thing stopping him from acting on his feelings. This was also the same reason he wasn't going to the anniversary. Having seen Lexi in that dress, showing off her curves the way it did, if he went to the party he would end up trying to kiss her. Looking at the clothes laid out on his bed, he sighed

"I'm not gonna go… I'm not gonna go. I know she looks amazing but she's your second in command. Zadavia would flip if she found out," Ace continued to argue with himself "and the team looks up to me. I'm their leader; I shouldn't be making gooey eyes at my second in command." Ace looked at the clothes then shook his head and turned his attention back to his book. A few moments later, Ace once again glanced back at the clothes…

Lexi was really troubled by Ace's behavior. First he distanced himself from her, then at the teams two year anniversary, when he should be here to commemorate being the leader and all, he didn't show up. To make it even worse he had lied to Lexi. The 'not feeling well' ploy didn't fool Lexi for one second. She knew he didn't want to come, and she was beginning to suspect she was the reason why. This definitively soured the whole night for Lexi. She still drank and danced with everyone and made the appearance of enjoying herself, but deep down she knew it was a charade. A couple of guys had asked her to dance with them. They were cute, but they were not the guy she wanted to dance with. That particular grey, strapping rabbit was back in the tower, avoiding her. Now she was just sitting at her own table alone. Tech and Rev were dancing, Slam was ordering food and Duck was trying to pick up some girls, as usual.

Her musings were cut off as a shadow passed over her face. Startled she looked up as a grey rabbit slid into the seat across from her. Lexi's heart leapt, only to crash back down when she realised it wasn't Ace. Just a drunk bunny, seeing Lexi only for her good looks and wanted a trophy to brag about to his friends. The bunny's face was flushed and his eyes bloodshot, his breath reeking of cheap alcohol. Lexi nose wrinkled in disgust as he lent close to her, closer then she would of liked and tried to flirt with her.

"hhey babbyy…" the words heavily slurred "you wanna get out of here and go somewhere more private?" The bunny grinned at her, obviously thinking his current condition was in some way appealing to Lexi. Lexi smiled, not wanting trouble and in an as polite way as possible gave him an answer

"I'm sorry, my friends and I just want to relax and enjoy ourselves. Besides, I'm not looking for anything like that." Lexi slowly began to rise and look for her friends but let out a small gasp of surprise as the bunny grabbed her arm, none too gently, and pulled her back into her seat. Leaning even closer still, the bunny's eyes were unfocused as his face darkened with anger as the alcohol took over.

"Where are you going sweetheart? I didn't even catch your name." a sinister smile crept over his face. Lexi began to feel uneasy, not wanting to hurt the guy, but still wanting to get away from him.

"Let go of me! Please." Lexi cast around looking for her friends. Slam was eating and the others were still dancing and enjoying themselves. Lexi tried once more to break free. The attempt being unsuccessful she simply brought her right arm down on the male's shoulder, feeling a vicious crack as the shoulder dislocated. The bunny howled in a rage, silencing the previously noisy party. The bunny was beyond furious and signalled for two of his friends sitting close by to grab Lexi. Lexi's arms were wrenched back painfully behind her back as the bunny stood before her, one arm hanging limply at his side. His face was a mixture of pain and rage at the bunny now struggling to free herself. He stepped extremely close to Lexi's face then quickly struck her across the face.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted, spit flying all over Lexi's now bruised face. Lexi saw her teammates being held back by even more of the bunny's goons. Lexi once more tried desperately to break out of the stranglehold. Her arms were now screaming in protest. The bunny once again raised his arm to strike Lexi, only the intended blow never came.

Suddenly, Lexi's arms were released. She turned to see Ace, dressed in the clothes she had last seen laying out on his bed at the tower, deliver a solid right hook to one of bunny's goons, knocking him out instantly. Caught by surprise, the rest of them froze. Lexi's teammates took their opportunity and took care of the goons. Ace knocked the second goon that had pinned Lexi with a strategic pool cue to the back of the head. He went down without a whisper.

Now only the drunken bunny remained, spluttering in confusion at the sudden appearance of Ace. Ace menacingly stepped towards the bunny, his face deathly serious. In a low tone that carried more weight than if he had shouted Ace addressed the bunny

"I'll give you one chance to apologise to Lexi. Then I'm really gonna hurt you." The bunny, heavily stunted by the alcohol in his system, sneered at Ace, gesturing towards Lexi

"The whore deserved it, the way she was dressed." Ace began to step towards the bunny, bloody pool cue in hand, only to be stopped by Lexi. Lexi looked Ace right in the eyes, pleading with him to let her handle this. Ace reluctantly complied and took a half a step backwards. Lexi approached the drunken bunny, a sweet smile fixed to her face. The bunny disarmed by Lexi's cute smile, grinned and did not expect what came next. Lexi swiftly kneed the bunny in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Lexi then pivoted on her heel and delivered a stunning roundhouse kick knocking the bunny out cold as he hit the ground.

Lexi spun to face a stunned crowd, including her teammates. They knew Lexi was a skilled fighter but thought she'd be too polite to knock the guy out. Stunned the most though was Ace. Ace always thought of Lexi as a sweet, gentle soul when they weren't saving the city. Now as Lexi walked towards him, her evening dress glittering, he dropped the pool cue, clattering to the ground as he took her in his arms. Lexi wouldn't have had it any other way. She didn't care if he had been avoiding her. She just wanted to show him how much he meant to her. As Ace wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder. Lexi then took charge and firmly planted a kiss straight on Ace's lips. Lexi was glad to find that Ace reciprocated in kind. After a long, passionate kiss, Ace and Lexi both stood in each other arms before Ace broke the silence

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Lexi wrapped an arm around his waist as the two of them made their way out of the room. Once they had left Tech glanced sidelong at Rev. Rev wouldn't meet his eye. Tech coughed to get Rev's attention.

"You do realise you now owe me ten bucks." Rev, fast as he was, had no comeback for that.


End file.
